


Bayside

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, But if you want to check what warning applies, Check the end notes of the fic first, M/M, Not using the archive warning to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: For those of you who wanted to check the warning: The warning that applies is major character death.





	Bayside

Why do I always look around while trekking this path? Nothing has changed, not in quite some time. It’s not like anything will change any time soon. Not anymore unless someone else takes this path through the forest. I think I’m the only one that uses it though. I don’t think anyone else cares to go to the part of the bayside I do… Well, there is one, but he’s why I go there after all.

Some static kicks up and fades away. I guess my backpack knocking into my guitar case did something to the radio. Hopefully the old thing keeps going. It’s usually fine if I mess with the antenna a bit… But you never know when something will give out. Everything has to go eventually, right? Right. Though, I’ll ignore that… Shouldn’t think like that. Kinda sours the mood of the bayside.

Then again, so do my shades constantly falling off my face. Sure, maybe I should take them off since it’s just turning night… But I never take them off. Don’t ever really plan to either. There was only one time I really considered taking them off before getting to my own room and really there was no need for me to take them off, and there isn’t any need now. I can see where I’m heading just fine. Even if I couldn’t I’d know where to go.

Soon enough though our usual spot comes into view and of course that splash of red with his dorky diver gear beat me there... He always does lately. That’s fine though. Just means I don’t have to worry that he isn’t showing for the night. Setting my old backpack down with the guitar case, it takes a minute for me to fish out the radio. All he does is watch with a smile. Nothing new there.

The static kicks back up as the radio is turned on, but it takes less than a moment to move the antenna back into place. Songs drift around the night sky lazily. Do you hear them the same way I do? It’s hard to tell from just that smile. I feel like I know your answer though. There’s no need for me to ask. No reason to.

Do you bore of the same scene night after night? I don’t think you do as much as you used to love teasing me otherwise. You wouldn’t allow us to keep going on like this if you did. You’ve always been outspoken and pushy. It’s not that I mind, but it’s amusing the way you would pout, huff and whine to me when things didn’t go your way. That just how you and your team worked, wasn’t it?

I see you throwing glances at my guitar case. Expecting something are you? Just settle down. I’m just going to let the radio play a few more songs, then I’ll sing all night long if that’ll keep you smiling. Though I can’t say I’m not surprised you always wait for me to start playing. It shouldn’t really matter to you if I play or not, but for some reason you care. It’s not even if I’m that good. I’m still learning. I’m nothing like how you used to be with a guitar.

Messing around with the washed up stones on the bayside, I try to skip one on the water. It always takes me a few tries to get it right… But looking over, I can see the beginning of laughter tugging at your lips. Yet all there is is silence. I miss your laughter, you know that? I miss your voice too. You’ve been so quiet lately. I used to think that even an hour of silence with you was weird… Now the silence stretches on over days. But that’s okay. I’m still happy to be here with you.

Maybe I should tell you what’s been happening lately?... I doubt it. You either already know or you won’t hear me. I wish you would though. I’d love to ask you so many questions about what’s been happening with us lately. About where you go during the day. It’s quite the pain to only meet at night now. My friends have noticed how I only ever sleep during the day now. That never used to be like me… But I’ll happily keep doing this if it’s the only way we can meet up.

Are you scared of daylight now? I haven’t seen you out and about during the day since that last evening before you disappeared for a few days… Before the silence started. It was kind of scary, wasn’t it? Sunsets were never meant to be that red. Flames are a weapon we had never seen before. Such strange things to release flames on the land. Sure there may have been some sort of war with an unseen enemy, but that was extreme… But it’s over now, isn’t it? The war has been over for a while now.

I wish I would have grabbed you and brought you back to my house when we panicked and ran from the suddenly red waves, from the all too bright sun. Maybe you wouldn’t have been so scared then. Maybe we’d still be laughing and chatting the day away. A lot has changed since then, even though we still look the same as ever and the bay went back to looking like it did before. I can handle the changes, but I think I prefer how things were before.

Though, you’re not giving me time to dwell on that without multitasking, are you? I see that little pout of yours. Fine, fine, give me a minute to shut the radio off. I’ll play for you. I still don’t see why you’re so worried though. You won’t hear me. We both know it. But if it’ll make you happy, I’ll multitask. It’s not as if you’ll hear me mess up… 

Before I can grab my guitar though, a shooting star blazes past. I see you flinch when I look back over. A silent wish crosses my mind and I’d love to reach out to you and calm you down, but we both know it won’t help. You’re still shaken up from those bombs that fell from the sky, huh? I can understand why… I hate seeing you like this. I hate that I can’t do a thing to help.

I quickly unpack my guitar and set up, singing out a mindless melody in hopes of taking your mind off that day. I hate seeing you look so scared and sad. You always do when you remember that blazing color overtaking the sky. I’m almost shocked you kept that shirt after it all. Is it because of Aloha? I haven’t seen him in ages either. I’d love to ask if you’ve seen him. Skull seems to miss him a lot. He’s been gone ever since Mahi Mahi got totaled. The same day you disappeared for a while. Is that why you left? Afraid of the fire and following Aloha to somewhere where the two of you could hide? I wish you could show me where that was. I’d love to visit you more and I’m sure Skull wouldn’t say no to seeing Aloha. But we both know it’s impossible for me to follow. Never enough time and I don’t have to ability to follow you anymore. It really is a shame. I hate seeing you so little and I hate seeing Skull that upset. I wonder if Aloha does visit him like you visit me and that’s why he always looks so upset as of late. If I wasn’t the same, I’d be trying to convince him to do better. The world has their eyes on him a lot more now since Aloha’s been gone. Same with Mask and Army.

Not like that matters really. Not when you won’t hear me say it. Not until I find a way to reach out to you. Looking over, that sad smile of yours tells me this song isn’t quite making it. All I can really do is offer a patient smile and change songs as I sing out to a deafened world. No sound but that of my voice. Looking up, there’s not a bird in the sky. I can’t even hear a creature scampering in the woods behind me. No signs of life. A world that will never remember these melodies doesn’t sit right with me but it’s all I got if I’m here with you.

I wonder if that star caught my wish? I’d love to rewind the clock back to the world we used to know. I’d know what to do then to keep that perfect little world we had. I know how much you adored meeting here… But I think you could have dealt with one day where I just brought you back to my house and had you call Aloha over while I called Skull to play a few games and hide from that blazing sunset.

You know you don’t need to be here after what happened to you, right? I know you liked keeping your promises, especially ones sealed with a kiss as you were so fond of teasing me for, but when we promised to never leave each other’s sides… We never could have anticipated this. Though, I have the feeling if you could hear me and if I did say that to you, you’d just give me one of your old coy smiles and pretend you didn’t hear me anyways. You’re not here for your sake or that promise after all. We both know why you’re here. You’re here for my sake. You’re waiting for me to forget and no longer need you. As if that’ll happen. So I hope you don’t get sick of this if that’s what you’re waiting for.

A soft red-ish pink starts to catch my eye as the sun rises. Has it already been that long…? It feels like no time at all… A sigh breaks from my lips and I can feel my eyes trying to water. I’ll miss you until the night again, you know that right? A glance over to you answers my question. A sad smile and a look that could only say “I’m sorry” graces your face as the sunlight slowly makes you transparent again. I wish it would stop making you fade. I wish I could reach out and at least hold your hand while you were taken away again. But we both know I’ll never be able to. I wish I would have grabbed you that day and ran. At least I could have been with you if the worst came to pass. But then again, that would have been a bit too cruel to Skull. He already lost Aloha, he didn’t need to lose me too as much as this hurts me.

Soon enough, the sky is almost fully blue and you’re almost completely out of my view. I could barely make out the way you blew a kiss. You dork… You always did know how to make me smile. Even while I can feel tears starting to slip down my face I can’t help but grin… I guess I should get back home though. I need to sleep eventually and since sleeping at night isn’t an option anymore, I guess the next best time is early during the day. Skull seems to agree with me since he’s usually still asleep when I wake up.

Putting that old guitar away with it’s silly pink accents and shoving the radio back into the backpack. I slowly get up and stretch. I don’t really want to leave, but this place has never been the best place to sleep and I don’t really need to worry Skull. Grabbing the case that still has your name etched onto the side and my bag, I slowly make my way home. I still listen for sounds of life by the bayside and even in the woods I need to head through to get there, but all I can hear are my own footsteps. It’s a shame really. You used to like listening to the birds as they fluttered about. Maybe one day I’ll hear them sing again. Maybe that’ll be the noise that finally reaches out to you. Who knows? Nothing is predictable anymore as much as I wish it was and I won’t get the chance to fix any of this anytime soon if I ever do. No one can really fix this. But that’s okay. I’m happy enough just to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wanted to check the warning: The warning that applies is major character death.


End file.
